


Coffee

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: In such a rush, you don’t even realize that you spill your coffee… on a really really cute guy. Well, you’re never gonna see him again anyway.





	Coffee

You weren’t having a good morning. Your alarm malfunctioned, waking you up twenty minutes late. Your roommate was visiting family, so she couldn’t wake you up. You didn’t have your morning coffee, and you cannot function without your morning coffee.

Naturally, since you were already going to be late to your job, you stopped by the local cafe. Smiling at the waitress you left in a rush, trying to retrieve your phone from your bag.

Suddenly, you slammed into something, dropping your coffee and your purse. 

You gasped. You looked up. It had to be a wall. You desperately wished it was a wall and not a person. 

It was a person. A guy. A really cute guy.

Crap. 

You apologized profusely. “I am so sorry!” You grabbed some napkins nearby and handed them to him. “I wasn’t paying attention. It was completely my fault. I could take it to get dry cleaned nearby. I will pay-”

“Woah, don’t worry about it,” he said smiling. “It’s ok.” He looked down, dabbing his shirt with the napkins. His eyes widened at the sight of your dropped purse. He bent down and picked it up for you. “Oh! You dropped this.”

You sighed. “Thank you.” You took it from him and dusted it off.

The man laughed awkwardly and held out his hand. “I’m Barry.”

You grinned. You held out your hand. “I’m-”

RING!

You gasped and whipped out your phone. “Mrs-”

“(Y/n)! You are late!”

“Yes, I know. I know.” You walked away from Barry and waved back at him, mouthing, “Hope to see you around.”

Barry was ready to catch up to you, but that’s when Cisco called him. Too bad. He really wanted to talk to you.

The next weekend, you were at home when your phone rang. “Hello?”

“(Y/n)! How’s my favorite blogger?”

You beamed. “Iris! Long time, no see! How are you?”

“Well. I hope you’re free this Saturday, (Y/n).”

“Iris-”

“No but’s in this one, (Y/n). You haven’t had a date since you got that job. I have a great friend who would love to meet you.”

“Iris, you know how I feel about blind dates.”

“I know, but please, this guy is amazing. You’ll love him, I promise.”

You rolled your eyes. “What should I wear?”

Iris beamed with excitement. Saturday arrived. You were in the outfit Iris prepared for you. It was a little dressier than your usual wear, but comfortable nonetheless. Iris picked you up and drove you to the coffee shop.

While you waited for Eddie, Iris’ boyfriend, and your blind date. The two of you talked out the possibilities. 

“(Y/n), listen. This guy is amazing. I’ve known him for a long time, and he’ll be polite and courteous and like a perfect Prince Charming.”

“Then, why don’t you date him?” you teased.

Your friend laughed. “I have my Prince Charming. Plus, your date is practically my brother.”

“Iris!” It was Eddie. You recognized him for the other get-together’s Iris planned. However, you didn’t expect to recognize the man next to him. 

You blushed and averted your gaze. It was the guy you spilled coffee on!

“Eddie!” Iris greeted. She pulled you along with her as she hugged her boyfriend. Then, she hugged Barry. “Hey, Barry.” She gestured to you. “This is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Barry.”

You smiled. 

Barry beamed. He never got your name. “It’s nice to see you again, (Y/n).”

“Sorry about the coffee,” you squeaked. You rocked on the balls of your feet, nervous already.

Barry just grinned. “I told you not to worry about it.”

“Hold up,” Iris interrupted. “You know each other.”

You coughed. “We’ve met before. I kinda, might’ve, maybe spilled some coffee on him a week ago.” You laughed nervously. “It wasn’t too hard to wash, was it?”

“Not at all.”

Your friend nodded. “Well, it’s great that you two know each other! Now, let’s have some lunch.” Iris grinned.

The date actually went really well. Barry and you were always talking about something random. Even though you didn’t understand everything about the science he talked about, you enjoyed listening to him and his observations. He enjoyed your company just as much, maybe little more, than you did his. He loved the way you listened to all of his observations. Barry enjoyed your passionate way of speaking. You either had a strong view on something, or you didn’t talk about it. He found your passion intriguing.

Iris and Eddie left to watch a movie, while Barry and you walked around the city, talking and laughing. You even went to the local park where he played at as a kid. 

“You know, I’m glad you spilled coffee on me,” he commented as you two walked down the street, fingers intertwined. 

“I spilled coffee on a nice t-shirt. What’s so great about that?”

Barry smiled and scratched the back of his neck. “Well, I told Iris about ‘the-pretty-girl-who-spilled-coffee-on-me,’ and the fact that I didn’t even get your name gave her the idea of this blind date.”

“So, the event of the spilled coffee caused a chain reaction which led to this?” you asked, lifting your joined hands.

“Practically,” he answered smiling. 

You nodded. “Then, I have to thank my alarm clock.”

“For what?”

“Waking me up late, which allowed made me go and get coffee.” The two of you smiled. That was just the start of the Barry and (Y/n) relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet cutes are some of my favorite scenes to write. Mostly because I can really see it in my head, playing out like some sort of movie. Hopefully, this imagine was fun to read for you guys! Thank you!!!


End file.
